Love Hurts
by XGazeRockX
Summary: Lilliana, a 17 year old girl from Palumpolum. On her 17th birthday Lilliana was taken by someone who she cared for very much, raped, stabbed and left to die. Luckily she survived. To get away from the painful memories, she leaves Palumpolum and moves into Bodhum... [A Final Fantasy XIII FanFiction] Yuj x OC Yuj x Lilliana
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set 1 year before the original setting of Final Fantasy XIII. Lilliana, a 17 year old girl from Palumpolum. Right on the day of her 17th birthday Lilliana was taken by a certain someone who she cared for very much, raped, stabbed and left to die. Luckily she survived. To get away from the painful memories, she leaves Palumpolum and move into Bodhum. Hoping she would find peace.

During the first week of her stay she meets the young handsome Yuj. Yuj has stolen her heart, but can she open up to him after the horror she's been through?

But not long after her stay, the horror returns and she's taken away once again. But this time would she be saved? Would Yuj be able to save her this time?

[A Final Fantasy XIII fan-fiction] For all of you Yuj crazy fans, yes the fans who says he doesn't have enough publicity or whatever, also saying you want to see more of him. Well you've come to the right place! This a fan-fiction based on a Yuj x OC story. This story is also connected to two other stories that I'm working on, which will be published on here and other sights. They'll be out when I finish this though...

Normal POV

Today it's a hot summer night at Bodhum, at the beach there is Lebreau's bar. The bar was packed today, full with tourists and residents of Bodhum. Every single member of Team Nora was there all except one. Snow the leader, Gadot best friend of Snow since childhood, Lebreau also a close friend of Snow and she brings in the funds to supply Team Nora, Serah she's Snows girlfriend and Yuj a junior member tall, slim, handsome probably is man that almost every girl has their eyes laid on. Except Maqui, the mechanic of the group loves to tinker with machinery, he wasn't with the others. He probably has his head stuck into some new invention he's working on.

"Hey Yuj. Did you notice there are a group of girls staring right at you? They are totally into you." Gadot whispers, smirking.

"What? They are not" Yuj replies, a little too quickly. Clearly embarrassed, he knew that most girls in Bodhum... Hell, not just Bodhum the whole fucking Cocoon has the hots for him.

"Oh come on that isn't going to work this time. Why don't you ask one of them out?" Snow asks.

"I'm not interested!" Yuj snapped back.

"Reeeeeealllly? Already have a girl that you haven't told us about?" Snow asked sluring his words, man he's drunk again Lebreau thought to herself.

Serah chipped in "Snow, don't tease him!"

"No, no it's ok Serah. There's somebody I like..." Yuj grumbled, his face starting to turn red.

"Haha! YUJ IS IN LOVE!" Gadot and Snow sang together. They laugh even louder as they watch Yuj, turn a even brighter shade of red.

"Hey that's enough alcohol for you two!" Lebreau yells at the two drunk-like crazy men.

The bar was full shouting and laughing coming from Team Nora, and Yuj...Oh poor Yuj, he just sits there with his face turning to the darkest shade of red it could possibly go. Oh kill me now, he thinks to himself. The noise stopped as they saw Maqui, came running in.

"Maqui, what's wrong?" Serah asks, slightly worried for the younger one.

"Have you guys seen the news!?" He asks gasping each and every single word.

"No, why?" Yuj asks, snapping out of his moment of embarrassment.

"Just put it on you'll see."

Lebreau went to put on the news on the TV, in the bar. The news report caught attention all of Team Nora and everyone else in the bar. As the news reporter speaks...

"17 year old, Lilliana was found Rapped and stabbed in an abandoned building in Palumpolum last night. Guardian Corps soldier found her, after hearing loud crashes and screams. But the culprits were already gone by the time the officer got there. She is in critical condition at the moment. Her only family, her sister Lavina refuses to speak with the media. And no more information has been released..." Yuj snatched the remote from Lebreau and turned the screen off. The bar was now in complete silence, everyone was in shock by what they just heard. There was the odd whisper from the customers but everyone mostly stayed quiet.

There hasn't been a case this serious on the news for years. There have been the cases when people got drunk and goes wandering the streets to look for a girl. But nothing has ever reached this far on Cocoon in about... well forever, rape it rarely happened. But everyone was so shocked by the words of the news reporter.

"Fuck man, didn't expect that happening" Snow said breaking the silence.

"Yea, there sure is some messed up shit here in the world" Gadot added.

Conversations started to pick up pace, the still atmosphere disappeared But most conversations was about the poor girl Lilliana. Yuj he was sick of what everyone was talking about, he hated what people were saying. He heard one person whisper "I bet she was a prostitute, and didn't pay up." God it made him sick all of it! Almost everyone, heard of that rumor in the next couple of minutes.  
He got up yelling "That's not true! You know nothing about Lilliana. How can you just say that about her when you've never met her!?

"Woah, Yuj calm down. Why are you so bothered about a rumor?" Lebreau asked.

"I-I-I it just makes me sick to hear people talking about others that way. We have no idea how she could be feeling right now, she could be terrible pain! And what do people do? They make up rumors saying she's a prostitute!" Yuj runs out the bar, tears falling down his face. Ignoring the shouts from his friends.

"Hey, Maqui. Do you know something? Did Lilliana and Yuj know each other?" Serah asks quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

"Um well not really. When me and Yuj went to Palumpolum to buy him some new clothes. We met her sister Lavina, and we became quite good friends, even though we were only there for one day. She offered to show us around Palumpolum. She invited us to come with her to the shop Lavina and Lilliana owned. It wasn't a huge shop or anything, but it was quite successful in business I must say so myself the clothing and accessories that was sold there were pretty amazing. Lavina told us that almost everything that was sold, was designed mostly by Lilliana. Yuj only saw Lilliana for a few seconds, because she rushed out of the shop when we entered, yelling to her sister that she was late to meet her friend. But Yuj literally fell in love with her at first sight. He described as the most beautiful person he has ever seen, and she had a voice like an angel. Yuj really loved her, he's been trying to build the courage to go back and confront her and tell her his feelings. But hasn't told her yet."

"Oh I see. Poor Yuj, I feel so bad for him. First thing tomorrow, we should go to him and apologize."

Everyone agreed to Serah's plan. But Serah was secretly worried about what if Yuj didn't accept their apologies. What if he didn't forgive them? No we mustn't give up, he is our friend and we should be there and support him, even if he doesn't accept it. Serah thought to herself.

Yuj's POV

I made it back home safely, but the tears won't stop. I'm just so angry and upset, not at my friends but at myself. Maybe, just maybe if I went and told Lilliana my true feelings. She could of avoided this happening to her. And now, because of me Lilliana is in hospital suffering in pain. I'm certain, that last night she felt so alone and no one cared for her. Maybe I should go visit her, but I doubt they'll let me go and see her. I just wish I could of done something to prevent this from happening.

I head to my room, I should try and get some sleep. I'll try and see if I can visit her tomorrow. I strip down from my colorful yellow and dark red shirt. I unlaced my boots and pull of my black leather trousers. I dump them on the floor, leaving me in my dark blue boxers. I climb in my bed, and close my eyes. Waiting for the next day to come...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yes!_**

**_Finally after 3 months I am back! I promise I will update all my stories as soon as possible! I'm sorry for the long wait please forgive me! :(_**

**_I would appreciate if I got some more reviews._**

**_Oh, also..._**

**_I want to say thank you to everyone who has read my 'Twins Reunion' series. I'm going to try and add the new chapter tonight. Tonight will be the last time I will be able to update my work in about 10 days as I am going to head off to Majorca with my family for our summer vacation. A beautiful Spanish Island._**

**_Anyway, please enjoy!_**

**_XGazeRockX_**

**_WARNING – THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF, JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER. IT SHOULDN'T BOTHER YOUR READING. THE NEXT CHAPTER MAKES THINGS EASY TO CATCH UP ON._**

[Lilliana's POV]

Ow! Everything hurts, my arms, legs, and a splitting headache. Wait!? What happened? Who was that man from earlier? He came up to me from behind and apologized to me. Then he... He... I don't remember. Why can't I remember?

There was somebody in front of me, but I was trying to fight the urge to fall asleep. Whoever this person was, he was under a lot of stress. I could hear him pacing back and forth, muttering words to himself. I forced my eyes open, blinking several times before adjusting to the lighting of the surrounding area. It was pretty dark, but there was the odd flickering light. I look around at my surroundings. I seem to be in an abandoned building of some sort. There is lots of broken glass, wood, nail all sorts of stuff was dumped in here. I tried to move but my arms were suddenly pulled back. I cried out in pain, and I notice my arms were tied up.

"Lilliana!?" The man jumped when he heard me, he looked at me. My eyes where still a bit blurry, but I could just make out who it was.

"S-Scott? Is that you?" Why would Scott be here. Wait don't tell me he was part of whatever this is?

A new voice entered the area, causing the both of us to look away from each other. "I see you're awake. You can leave now Scott." Signalling him to move.

"Scott? What's going on?" I ask him, he hesitated for a moment. Emotions in his face kept changing, from pain and anger. It finally settled on anger and he snapped back at me.

"Its none of your fucking business!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. Leaving me alone with the stranger. How could Scott do that to me? I was still so very confused.

I look up at the man, taking in his appearance. He was a man in his early twenties I would say. Average height, a toned body, he had short black hair and blue eyes. Baggy jeans, a ripped shirt and the odd accessory on.

I don't know what's going on, why! I'm scared! I'm scared, I'm so alone! Scott left me, but why!? I thought we were friends. No I thought we were best friends. I was the one who helped him, when he was on the streets. I gave him a home and got him decent education, stuff like that. That was 3 years ago. I thought we were close, what did I do for this?

I felt tears started to stream down my face. The man chuckled and walked over to me, lifting my face and looked me in the eye. "Aw, what's wrong? Sad that Scott left you? I don't blame you really; he wasn't a person to trust. After all he was on the streets, he could have been in all sorts of trouble before you took him in." I pushed my back against the wall, trying to get away from him. He looked at me with anger and slapped me across the face. I held in my scream and bit my lip.

"Don't you ever act disrespectful when I'm talking to you? Understand!?" I gulped, and looked away.

I felt his hand trail across my body, over my neck and shoulders all the way down to my dress. "You have a lovely body, did you know that?" I refused to answer him. "It would be such a shame, if something happened to it..."

"No!" I scream at him, when he started to pull the skirt of the dress up.

He pushed me onto the floor and sneered at me. His hand quickly removed my underwear and he was soon working at his own trousers.

I gasped in pain when I felt him thrust into me. I screamed at him to stop, but he ignored my cries. He pulled a knife out from his trouser pocket and held it at my eyebrow. He pressed the blade into my brow and dragged it across my right eye and cheek. I screamed when it went into my eye and blood spilled blinding my vision.

I heard running footsteps near by, a man was yelling.

"Who's there!?" I turned my head towards the sound, it must be the Sanctum patrol, and I didn't expect them to patrol an abandoned area.

I flinched when the man moved out of me, my eyes widened when I saw the blade in front of me again. He brought the blade down and pierced my stomach. I let out a strangled scream; he struck again, this time the blade pierced my leg twice; the man disappeared from my sight.

Everything was fading around me, my body was turning cold. Just before my eyes closed a man in standard Guardian Corps uniform appeared in front of me. I finally shut my eyes as my body shut down on me...


	3. Chapter 3

[A month later...]

My eyes fluttered open, to find myself in a bright white room. I was attached to several tubes and a fucking beeping heart monitor. I pulled at the tubes and gasped at the pain. The beeping became louder and quicker.

The next thing I knew what was happening I was having a panic attack. Things got claustrophobic and I couldn't breath. I started to thrash my body against the bed. Nurses came rushing in followed by my sister Lavina. The nurses held me down and waited for me to calm down.

When I did, Lavina ran up to me and held my hand in hers. She burst out crying. "I was so worried Lilly! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I wanted to reply, but my throat was saw, which made it difficult to speak. "L-Lavina..." I wheezed.

"I'm so sorry Lilly, I promised mom and dad that I would protect you and I couldn't even do that."

"S-Stop it. I-It's not y-your fault..." I ended up coughing.

Lavina held me in her arms, patting my back. She moved away and handed me a cup of water. I slowly sip and the lukewarm liquid, which was slowly soothing my throat. I pulled a face when I tasted it, causing Lavina to giggle slightly. The water tasted like rusty metal.

As time passed by, I calmed down. "Lilly, some officers would like to ask you some questions about what happened 'that' night. Is that ok?" I hesitated, but I agreed to it.

Not long later, just like she said, two Guardian Corps Officers came in. One asked questions the other wrote down the answers.

"So Lilliana, what was the earliest thing you can remember that night?"

"I-I was heading home after work. I decided to go down the old streets as a shortcut. Then someone knocked me out..." I whisper.

"Was there just one person?"

"No. Two, I think."

"Did you recognise any of them?"

Scott. "N-No." I lied. I couldn't say his name, I was too afraid to say it. Would he come back to kill me or let his friend rape me again, if he found out I reported his name?

The other officer finished writing down my statements and finished with their questions. They decided not to press on further due to the fact I was fucking stressed out like hell.

[A Week Later]

"Lavina, I want to move out of Palumpolum. I want to move into Bodhum."

"What!?" She screams at the top her lungs.

"I want to start a new life. I want to live somewhere I don't have to be reminded of the horrors I've suffered."

"B-But..." She whispers to herself.

"I'm really sorry Lavina. You will need to look after the shop yourself. I do love you. I love you so much, please understand..."

Lavina comes over and hugs me. I return the hug. "You're my baby sis, Lilly. I promised mom and dad, that I would protect you. But if you think Bodhum will be better then I totally respect it." She whispers in my ear.

"Thank you..."

[Another week later...]

I have now moved into a small beach hut-like house on the coast of Bodhum. The walls are made out beautiful bamboo wood, and a straw like roofing. It's water-proof of course. The house is pretty bare itself though. Not much furniture is here apart from the Kitchen, bathroom, a glossy black & glass table with matching chairs and a bed in the main bedroom. There are two bedrooms. One will be mine; the other shall be a guest bedroom, just in case Lavina might visit. I have a feeling she will visit often.

Damn. There's nothing in the fridge for a drink, and I don't feel like drinking water. If I'm correct there's a bar on the beach, I overheard someone talking about it. I think it belongs to some weird group of teens and people in their 20's, something like that.

I head out the house and pull up the hood of my long black leather coat. Black leather jacket in this weather!? You might ask, but I have a reason why I'm wearing such clothes.

Since 'that' night, I can't bare to go out and let people look at my filthy skin. It's tainted, people will avoid me. People are still talking about it, since it was released on the news 2 weeks ago.

I use to wear short clothing, but now I wear long clothing that can cover me from head to toe. I now wear leather trousers; knee-length boots with a slight dash of colour on the laces; a white button down shirt with long poof sleeves; and my leather coat.

I walk along the beach, the heels of my boots sink into the sand. I began to feel uncomfortable, because I kept feeling the stares of people looking at me. They must either think I'm an odd person or they've probably recognise me.

I finally make it to the bar. I walk to the counter and keep my head low. A girl who must be my age maybe a little older welcomed me. I ordered a random fruit smoothie of the menu. When I received the smoothie, I thanked her quietly and found a seat at a table at the back of the place.

I sipped at it quietly and awkwardly. I notice a group of people kept looking at me. Did they recognise me? There were 4 people there, including the girl who was at the counter.

A tall muscular blonde guy, a kind of short blonde guy kind of cute actually, another tall muscular guy with flaming-orange hair. Oh god, he looks scary as hell, I hope I never run into trouble with him, and he looks like he could break me like a twig.

I notice the bar girl and the tall blondie began to walk towards me. Oh god, what's going to happen!? I stood up and coward under the mans height.

"Excuse me? Would you mind removing your hood? You're making some of the other customers uncomfortable." The bar girl asks me, smiling at me. Don't trust her! I gulped and shook my head.

The tall muscular guy grabbed my arm fiercely. "Hey, you should listen to her. She even asked you nicely." I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but I ended up falling to the floor. He and his friends gasped. It took me a while, but I realised why. My hood had fallen off, exposing my bruised face and the long scar across my eye.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the news?" The muscular guy asked, shocked.

I stayed silent and shuffled backwards. The guy looked panicked. "Hey! I didn't mean to harm you or anything!" He tried to get closer to me and pull me up. I slapped his hand away and screamed.

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed. I quickly got up and ran out the bar. I was limping slightly, due to my unhealed wounds in my leg and stomach. Tears were on the brim of my eyes.

I pulled my hood up and quickly ran back to my house. As soon as I got in, I slammed the door shut. I threw myself on the sofa, crying my eyes out. Eventually after my emotional episode, I fell asleep.

...

A knocking sound woke me up. Fear coursed through my veins. It's him. He's back, he's gonna hurt me. No!

I took a few deep breaths calming myself. I got up and walked to the door. It wasn't that r-rapist who hurt me, but... My face paled immediately.

"Hello..."


End file.
